


Ahead of the game

by garden_of_stars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Sibling Incest, and saeran catches him at it, saeyoung has to find a new way to make money after Yoosung Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: Saeyoung has been vanishing on certain nights of the week, and Saeran wants to know why.So he follows his twin out one night to discover that Saeyoung's been visiting a glory hole... and decides to make use of this knowledge. Directly.Inspired by conversations on a Discord server about the twin's power dynamic and how much fun it is when Saeran knows more than his brother about what's going on ^^If fictional incest repels you, please do not read this.





	1. The hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all three chapters of this in a single sitting when the fires of inspiration hit, so, I'm dead now, but at least I died doing what I loved: making Saeran and Saeyoung come.
> 
> (If not all three chapters are posted when you read this, just give me, like, ten minutes to post the rest. It'll be here!)

_Is it this way?_

Saeran’s beginning to lose his bearings in this mass of alleyways. _So many shipping containers, too… what even gets stored here?_

This is a part of Seoul he’s never explored, previously.

And he never would have had a reason to explore it. If it weren’t for Saeyoung.

He brings up his phone again, checking the location of the tracker. He’d snuck it onto Saeyoung’s clothing earlier this morning. Saeran apparently hadn't raised any suspicion  - his twin had just been excited to get a hug. There’d been the risk of Saeyoung changing his clothes before this evening, or noticing the tiny device, but Saeran had been lucky on both counts.

…except that it hadn’t really been luck at all.

Saeran has worked very, very hard on this. Observed his twin’s habits and movements closely. Considered every possible way this could go wrong.

His hunt is a guaranteed victory. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

And now, he’s finally on the precipice of catching his prey.

Except he isn’t really going to _catch_ Saeyoung.

He only wants to observe. And uncover what exactly it is his brother does on these evenings where he vanishes for an hour or two, with excuses that, while believable, don’t fool Saeran one bit.

If it was someone else, everything Saeyoung’s said would make sense.

But it’s Saeran. And Saeran can feel the difference in his brother when he goes out on _those_ nights.

…the breeze that brushes at Saeran’s cheek smells metallic, and sour. He drags his fingers over the rough, rusty-coloured metal of a tall shipping container as he turns a corner, to close the distance between himself and his twin.

_Why would you want to go somewhere like this, hyung?_

Saeyoung had barely left the bunker at all, after they’d initially reunited. Spending every moment he could watching over his twin.

But those days had long passed. Saeyoung no longer watched him like a hawk, the fear of losing his brother again haunting his expression.

Saeran hated that expression. How small and powerless it made him feel.

But he didn’t hate Saeyoung. Not any more. In fact, more than anything, Saeyoung was… _fascinating._

_…I should get a hobby._

One that isn’t tailing his twin down dark, eerily creaking alleyways.

But what can Saeran do? One way or another, his twin has been the focus of his entire life. It’s hard to break a habit you’ve had from birth.

And it’s infuriating to think that Saeyoung still has one secret left unexposed. Though if Saeran is being honest with himself, there’s something other than fury motivating his actions.

Fear.

Is Saeyoung more strapped for cash than he’s let on? Going back to the Agency wouldn’t be impossible. His brother had bought his way out, after he'd brought that blonde, lovesick kid along with him to Magenta to investigate Saeran’s attacks.

Saeyoung had solved a lot of problems with money.

Maybe too many.

The regular nature of his disappearances would imply some kind of work. Some kind of schedule his twin had to keep. He -

Voices, some murmuring, others slurred from drink, shake Saeran out of his reflection.

They’re ahead, close to where his brother apparently is.

Where his brother has _stopped_. Presumably, he's reached his destination.

Saeran slows his approach. Now, more than ever, he has to be careful. He’s planned thoroughly, but there’s no telling what dangerous thing his brother might have foolishly gotten himself involved with just to…

…look after him.

Saeran crushes the spike of guilt, hard. Saeyoung’s choices are Saeyoung’s choices. And if Saeyoung wants to get involved with something dumb again on his behalf, it just goes to show that Saeran really _is_ the smarter one after all. Saeran, at least, learns from his mistakes.

Or so he tells himself, peering around the corner to scope out this place his twin has gone.

It’s a dead end, with an unmarked door. A few people milling around outside. One is sober, arms crossed, watching everything with a trained eye. Some kind of guard, or bouncer.

_…maybe Saeyoung’s just hitting up some exclusive nightclub. He does like to dance._

The corner of Saeran’s mouth twitches, as he remembers the times he’s walked in on his twin singing badly to himself and shuffling around the room to music playing over his headphones. A total dork.

He stays hidden, watching the scene another minute. One man enters the door into oddly-glowing darkness, after speaking to the guard. The other two chat drunkenly to each other, leaning against a wall.

If he’s to get any further, he has to follow that first man in. Saeyoung is in there, somewhere.

At least this doesn’t look like an Agency setup. The guard seems relatively relaxed, too. No obvious weapons on him. And Saeran can always feign confusion and pretend he just got lost if things get hostile...

Saeran checks the mask he has covering his mouth and the hood over his head one last time. _Good._

The guard watches him closely as he steps out into the alleyway proper, but doesn’t warn him off. Saeran can feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he approaches the guard and the door, but he keeps his pace steady.

The two drunk men leaning against the wall turn their bodies as he approaches, almost like they’re giving him privacy – or perhaps protecting their own.

The guard finally speaks, as Saeran steps before him.

“Participating? Or viewing?”

“…viewing,” Saeran responds, promptly. No way he’s going to go with the other one without knowing what he’s in for. Somehow, the idea of an ancient colosseum pops into his head – the idea of Saeyoung battling others to the death for a bloodthirsty crowd.

It’s so ludicrous he smirks, though the expression is hidden by the scarf wrapped around his face.

“Sure. It’ll be fifty won, tonight.”

_FIFTY WON JUST TO WATCH SOMETHING?!_

Saeran digs into his wallet, grateful how Saeyoung still prefers to use and provide cash, leaving as few traces as possible. “Sure.”

He struggles to keep his voice level against such a steep entry fee, but he’s committed. He’s not leaving now until he unravels just what Saeyoung has gotten himself into.

The guard shakes his head at Saeran’s wallet, and instead opens the door, gesturing inside. “Pay the girl at the counter, not me. First time?”

“Yeah.”

“Well. Enjoy yourself. Sasha’ll point you where to go.”

Saeran steps inside, and the door behind him shuts, silently.

“Welcome!”

The girl at the counter is wearing a UV-reactive wig and clothing, almost blinding Saeran when he first looks at her. The entire place seems to be lit with LED underlighting and purple lamps. The strongest scent that hits Saeran’s nose is some kind of floor cleaner – he might not be able to see well, but the place must have been mopped recently. The air conditioning is perfect, as well – the air isn’t stuffy at all. It’s a weird clash of seedy décor and almost hospital-like sterility. Although Saeran’s nose detects the faint smell of sweat and… something familiar he can’t quite place, on the air as well.

“Viewing, or participating? We have two spots left tonight, which is rare for Lulu!” The girl tilts her head, as if offering sympathy. “Must be the weather keeping people away. Did you get rained on?”

“…no,” Saeran responds, unable to keep the nerves out of his voice this time. The surreal nature of their surroundings and the contrast of their conversation is beginning to unsettle him.

As are his thoughts about what kind of place this might be…

_No… is he really…?_

Is Saeyoung coming out each night to… watch some kind of… sex show?

“You’re here for Lulu, right? He’s the only one performing until 11pm, tonight. Or are you here for the midnight session?”

Saeyoung was normally home a little after midnight.

“N…no. I’m here for this one. Viewing. Uhm. It’s my first time…”

“Oh! Well, welcome! How did you hear about us? Oh, wait, no, I shouldn’t give you the survey, Lulu’s already started – but if you could give us feedback after your visit it’d really help!”

Saeran pays the entry fee after only a few more words exchanged, the girl directing him through one of several doors.

When he enters…

The smell of sweat and semen is impossible to ignore.

Music pumps into the room, powerful enough to drown out all but the loudest sounds of the patrons milling in front of the two glass windows embedded into the wall, starting at waist height.

Men stand in front of both, visibly masturbating, their grunts and moans occasionally audible over the thudding beat playing over the speakers.

The music and the patrons aren’t the only thing pumping, either.

Through the left glass window, a thickset man with hairy legs presses his erection through a hole in the wall, thrusting into what’s on the other side. He’s standing on a raised platform, so that the main part of the action is still visible from over the heads of the crowd, although video cameras also share a bird’s eye view of both rooms on monitors off on another wall, which some patrons are focusing on instead, hands down their pants.

The window on the right-hand side reveals a man in a long, silky wig with mascara already melting down his cheeks, bobbing his head rhythmically over the hard shaft protruding into his side of the room via the glory hole.

It’s…

It’s unmistakably Saeyoung.

Saeran freezes, eyes locked on his brother’s mouth as it envelops the other man’s cock, his breath frozen in his chest. Saeyoung’s tongue slides under and over the thick, fat dick pushing into his face like he’s done this many, many times before.

It certainly seems like the man on the other side appreciates the motions, because even as Saeran watches, heart in his mouth, the man presses his face against the wall and gasps –

\- filling Saeyoung’s mouth with burst after burst of semen. Saeran feels like the floor has opened up underneath him as he watches his brother not even attempt to swallow it, letting the creamy strings leak from his mouth and onto his dishevelled clothing.

He’s wearing a maid outfit, Saeran only just now realises. His normal clothes and the tracker must be in another room.

As the anonymous man who just fucked his older brother’s mouth leaves the booth, Saeran watches, stepping closer despite himself, as Saeyoung flips up the maid outfit’s skirt to reveal his own erection straining against white, all-too-small silken underwear. His balls hang low either side of the fabric, his cock only partially hidden by the material.

Saeran doesn’t even realise he’s now fully moved into the crowd of people, eyes only on Saeyoung. Though he’s brought back into his surroundings as he hears a man to his side mutter “Fuck. Fuck! I want him to suck my dick like that.”

Saeran wants to grab the man and hurt him, or maybe throw up, or maybe just run out of the room, or –

Someone new is already stepping into the booth and dropping his trousers.

_T…that wasn’t it?!_

That his brother is doing this more than once is worrying enough, but then Saeran gets an eyeful of the next guy’s dick.

_It’s!_

_There’s no way Saeyoung can take that, right?_

This newcomer is hairless- shaved scalp, shaved balls, too. Maybe… maybe it’s just the lack of hair there that makes his dick look so…

_No! There’s no way it can fit…!_

As the newcomer shoves his massive dick through the glory hole, Saeyoung doesn’t even wipe the cum from his mouth before wrapping his lips around the head.

“What a little whore. He loves it.”

It’s a different patron speaking, in between panting noises as he rubs at his own cock. The room is thinning out a little, at least, some men having come at the last act and clearly opting to get out as privately as they can now that they’ve got what they wanted.

Saeran turns to glance at the guy, feeling a strange sort of anger building up inside him and mixing in with other, unnamed feelings.

The guy is oblivious to his attention, utterly fixated on the scene before him.

“Suck it, you little slut… don’t stop until your belly is swollen with cum! Oh, fuck, he’s really taking it-!”

…Saeran can’t help but look back at the window, where’s Saeyoung’s…

… _oh my god._

Saeyoung’s deep-throating the guy, and Saeran can absolutely see the outline of the man’s penis pressing against his brother’s throat, as Saeyoung spreads his legs to show the audience his rock-hard erection, popping it free from his underwear with one hand even as his mouth is completely filled with the stranger’s cock.

It’s then, watching his brother’s dick bounce, hand playing with the head, that Saeran realises how hard _he_ is.

How hard he’s been for a while.

How much he wishes it was his cock in his brother’s mouth at this very moment.

_…fuck._

He can’t.

He can’t stay here.

He has to-!

Saeran pushes his way out of the crowd, and back into the corridor.

“Oh, are you okay-?” the girl at the counter calls to him as he opens the door at the entrance, but he doesn’t respond.

He heads out the door, into the alley, and he doesn’t stop until he’s home.


	2. Blind union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran can't face his brother after learning the truth.
> 
> But maybe, with a wall between them...

Saeran lies awake, miserable. Watching the patterns of light his screensaver throws against his ceiling.

_Tomorrow night…_

If his brother sticks to his schedule, he’s going to go out again tomorrow night.

To _that._

He’s kept his distance from his twin since that night he uncovered Saeyoung’s secret. Doing the bare minimum of interaction required to keep Saeyoung happy, all the while wanting to scream.

There’s no one he can talk to about this. Not that he’s ever really had a confidant in the first place, aside from Saeyoung, when they were children. He knows Saeyoung would love them to be that close again.

But he can’t take _this_ to his twin.

“Hey, so I saw you suck guys off for money, and I’ve been jerking off thinking about it every night since.”

_I wonder if he fucks them, too._

The thought both horrifies and arouses him.

_…I don’t want him to be like that with anyone._

This feeling.

It’s the same one he had when Saeyoung had confronted him at Magenta, that blonde… Yoosung… at his side.

Yoosung, who called Saeyoung ‘hyung’.

Even though Saeran knew the kid was already head over heels for MC, seeing him so close to his twin had made him furious.

_...Jealous._

_I’m jealous._

Then, he’d reacted to his jealousy by striking at Yoosung’s eye.

Part of him… still feels satisfied, thinking about that. _Yoosung got what he deserved_ , that part whispers to Saeran in a soothing, hypnotic tone.

It’s a measure of how far he’s come that he didn’t do the same thing to the men who'd pounded into his brother's mouth in the club.

_Well. There was a sheet of glass between us, anyway._

Though not between Saeran and the man who had called his twin a whore while tugging at his own filthy, _unworthy_ dick.

_Unworthy_. Yes, that was it. None of them deserved to see his brother like that. To share something with him Saeran couldn’t.

“Would you stop, if I asked you to?” Saeran whispers to himself, eyes watering.

_Would you just stay with me, hyung?_

And the fear grips him.

What if he said ‘no’?

There were only so many jobs Saeyoung could take while remaining anonymous. He might stubbornly cling to this… not realising that Saeran…

“I…”

But the words stay locked in his throat, too dangerous to let out, even alone.

///

The next night, Saeran doesn’t follow his brother.

He gets there first.

The same girl greets him at the counter, though she doesn’t seem to recognise him. Or maybe she’s just pretending, given how unlikely it is any patron would want to be remembered here.

“…how much to fuck him?”

Saeran’s voice is rough. He asks it before he can let himself think it through.

“O-oh, Lulu, uh, doesn’t do anal. He’s oral-only, at least right now. But, we do have other -”

Saeran doesn’t like the sound of that ‘right now’.

“Then, what’s the fee to ‘participate’? With Lulu.”

So she tells him.

///

Saeran is one of five guys Lulu has on his schedule tonight. Each of them get their own small room to change if they wish, and store possessions in a locker. There’s a shared bathroom, which Saeran doesn’t go inside. He doesn’t want to meet any of them.

He’s afraid of what he might do.

_…what am I even doing here?_

But he can’t really lie to himself at this point.

He’s here to get his cock sucked by his older brother.

_Well… maybe I could just… talk to him. Privately. In the booth. Without him knowing who I am._

He comforts himself with that useless thought, one last barrier between him and what he’s about to do.

There’s a knock at the door of his small room.

“He’s ready for you.”

Saeran might never be ready, but it’s too late to back out now.

///

He leaves his scarf wrapped around his face and keeps his hood up as he enters the booth. Who knew if what was shown on the monitors wound up being sold on the ‘net later? Not to mention any of the patrons filming him.

_…no wonder Saeyoung always wears a wig and alters the way he looks with makeup_.

_Saeyoung…_

Saeran can hear his brother moving on the other side of the wall.

Can hear him _breathing._

Saeran hasn’t undone the fly of his pants, yet.

_I’m…_

_I’m really…_

_Can I really…?_

Saeyoung must have noticed the hesitation. What with no dick getting shoved into his face from the other side of the wall and all.

“Hey…” comes his soft voice, and it’s so comforting to hear Saeyoung, even in this situation. Saeran wants to bust through the wall already and beg for comfort in his twin’s arms – not something he’d normally ask for, but if it was anonymous, if he could pretend for a little while that he wasn’t Saeran –

“Are you nervous? It’s okay… if you’re only a little hard, I can help, you don’t need to worry. If you want me to talk dirty, I can start off like that and touch you… they can’t hear us on the other side of this glass.”

Saeran glances to his side. The glass is a one-way mirror. He can only see his own reflection.

But Saeyoung’s waiting for an answer. And if Saeran lingers too long, the patrons are sure to complain.

He clears his throat, and attempts to mask his voice. Saeran’s always had a talent for voices, so it isn’t hard to conjure up something Saeyoung isn’t familiar with.

Something softer, and sweeter… the way he’d like to be with his brother, if only he could…

“Ah… I’m. Actually, I…”

_Saeyoung…_

_You’re working so hard to take care of me._

“I want you…”

The truth of that hits him so hard as he says it, his voice shakes.

“Well,” Saeyoung’s voice returns, with a hint of a smile, and _god I want to see him smile at me when he says something like this,_ “you can have me.”

“Uhm… I mean… can I…?”

Saeran’s asking before he’s fully thought it through.

But it’s right.

It feels so right.

He doesn’t want to be where other men have already been, tonight.

He wants… to show his feelings to Saeyoung.

Even if he can only do it like this.

“Can I… do it for you, instead?”

Saeyoung responds in a heartbeat. “Oh! Uh! Yeah, that’s… that’s fine, too. I can do both. H… haha… okay. Give me a sec.”

There’s some shuffling on the other side of the thin wall, and then –

Saeyoung’s cock presses through to Saeran’s side of the partition, damp and hard and strangely familiar. Not perfectly identical to Saeran’s, but close enough.

Saeran sinks to his knees, staring at it, close enough he can feel the warmth radiating from his brother’s twitching erection.

He can feel his mouth watering as his eyes focus on the small bead of precum already forming at the tip.

He’s never sucked a dick before, but Saeyoung’s…

He wants it more than anything.

And like this, Saeyoung isn’t going to say ‘no’. Not even to him.

But while Saeran will treasure his anonymity, he wants to be reminded again and again of whose dick this is.

“Can you… talk to me, while I do it? I want to hear your voice.”

“Sure… - a-ah!” Saeyoung responds, gasping as Saeran reaches out with his tongue to lick at the top of his brother’s penis.

He knows how good it can feel to tease, at first, before firmer, regular motions… _it can’t be too complicated, right?_

At least Saeyoung doesn’t have a monster cock like that guy he serviced the last time... thankfully, Saeran’s distracted from that thought by his twin’s voice coming through the grating in the wall.

“Ah… please… I love your tongue…”

Saeran spits into his hand, like he would during his own masturbation sessions, and wraps his fingers around Saeyoung’s dick, teasing it lightly. It’s becoming more of a struggle to keep his voice masked, but he wants…

“T… tell me you want me. Just… just me.”

It might all just be a lie and an act for Saeyoung, but Saeran will happily take it, along with his brother’s cock. Just to hear his twin say it…

“Mmmm… of course, I only want you… please… my cock needs you so badly…”

Saeran’s heart nearly bursts out of his chest. _A…ahhhhhh!!!_

Saeyoung’s been sweet to him before. But to hear something like this…!

_I wish I was recording it…_

“I want you too…” he murmurs, husky, stroking his brother’s dick. “Only you… for so long… I’ve been so lonely…”

Saeyoung will surely excuse anything he says as a customer’s fantasy, so there’s no reason to hold back anything but his name and their relation to each other.

“Don’t be lonely. You can have me. I want it. Your hands feel so good…”

Saeran’s head is spinning at the words, the things he never knew he wanted Saeyoung to say until now.

Maybe Saeyoung doing sex work isn’t so bad after all.

It means Saeran can have this whenever he wants.

“…tell me again,” he demands, gaining confidence. “Tell me… you want to f… ah…”

And like that, hands trembling, erection pressing painfully against his pants, he loses steam again. Surely, Saeyoung would never… he’d never…

“I want to fuck your mouth…” Saeyoung moans, picking up where Saeran left off. “Please… I’ll beg as much as you want… I need it… I need you…”

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

Saeran’s fingers spasm around his twin’s dick.

_He’s saying this to me. He’s saying this to me! He’s saying this to ME!_

Saeyoung might be paid to do this, might only be trying to please his customer and move onto the next, but Saeran doesn’t care, in his heart Saeyoung means it, Saeyoung wants him, somehow Saeyoung recognises his hand and him and _accepts_ and means every word.

Wants Saeran just as badly as Saeran wants him.

For now… Saeran will let himself think about it like that.

“Then… I’ll reward you for being so honest.”

He keeps his hand on Saeyoung’s cock, but slides it down so he can suck gently on the head, tasting his twin’s salty precum and marvelling over how soft the skin feels despite how rigid the erection is.

Now where to go from here?

Well, Saeyoung could do it. Saeran can, too.

He keeps things simple, letting his hand keep Saeyoung’s dick steady as he takes more and more into his mouth, though he’s not confident he can take the full length. That might take practice.

… _this could get expensive._

But the thought that Saeyoung is doing sex work to give his twin money... that Saeran will then go use to pay Saeyoung for more sex work... is only a fleeting thought in his head as he feels his older brother’s cock begin to hit the back of his throat.

“Mmm, you feel so good, I love it…”

_Tell me… tell me you love **me**_ **,** he wants to ask, but his mouth is full and he’s not sure he can keep putting on a fake voice at this point.

Especially not as he chokes slightly around Saeyoung’s cock.

“A…ah, do you need to take a breather? It’s okay…”

Saeran stays still a moment, getting his reflex under control, before humming a sound that indicates a ‘no’.

He might not be as experienced as his twin, but he can do this. It’s a little uncomfortable, and definitely pushing his boundaries, but every gasp and throaty moan from his brother is worth it ten times over.

As he adjusts more to the motions, he begins to press his tongue up against the underside of Saeyoung’s cock as he moves, which _really_ seems to drive his twin wild.

“Ah…! A…ah!! You’re so good, I feel so -! I’m going to cum! If you don’t want it, please -!”

But Saeran only sucks harder, with zero intention of letting a drop of his brother’s sperm go anywhere but down his throat.

Which is what he feels a moment later, as Saeyoung cries out, the wall vibrating as he pushes himself flush against it with a thump. Dick pulsing wave after wave of sticky semen into Saeran’s mouth. It’s bitter, but Saeran swallows it all, desperate to feel his brother inside him this way, too.

As he pulls away, Saeyoung stays pressed up against the wall a moment longer, cock still protruding into Saeran’s side, until with a sigh he pulls back too, with more shuffling sounds and a thump as he sits.

“…thanks…” he offers breathily from his side.

Saeran doesn’t reply.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran wants to play it cool, but he can't see his twin the same way any more.

The next morning, as Saeran stumbles out of his bedroom, he smells something delicious coming from the direction of the kitchen. He follows his nose, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas.

Last night, he’d beaten Saeyoung home by at least forty minutes, so he’d had time to shower and head to bed without coming face to face with his twin.

But now both his hunger and a desperate hope that his fantasy last night had been real, that Saeyoung _had_ recognised him and _did_ want him lead him into the kitchen.

Even though he knows he’ll be disappointed, both by the food and the dream.

Saeyoung’s not exactly a great cook, though he’s learned a lot over the last couple years, doing his best to try and look after them both.

“Saeran~” he greets his twin happily, as his brother coughs and leans against the doorframe to the kitchen. “Want some eggs? I'll make toast, too…”

“Mmmhm,” Saeran responds, only now realising his throat feels kind of sore. It’s the first sound he’s made since last night.

_Does Saeyoung always feel like this, after? Or does he get used to it? Or did I just. Do it wrong?_

Saeyoung doesn’t drop the pan and run to his brother, wrapping him in an embrace. He doesn’t fall to his knees and confess his feelings.

Saeran knew it wouldn’t happen.

He knew it was all in his head.

But…

…he’d still…

He finds himself moving to Saeyoung’s side, closer than he’d normally stand. He can feel his brother react to his presence, but Saeyoung keeps cooking, like he’s totally unaffected.

It only makes Saeran want to provoke him more.

“Hyung…” he starts, reaching out to wrap an arm around his brother’s waist. They’ve hugged before now, but the gesture, while involving less body contact, somehow feels much more intimate.

This time, Saeran definitely gets a reaction.

“A…ah, Saeran? Did… did you want something?”

Saeran does.

He really, really does.

And maybe he can’t keep it to himself like he planned to, after all.

It was one thing to go to bed last night, replaying the feeling of his twin fucking his mouth and the sound of his voice saying such lovely things…

Telling himself he could go back and buy ‘Lulu’’s services as many times as he wanted…

It’s another thing to be confronted with the object of his lust and adoration… without a wall between them… and just keep his hands to himself.

_Saeyoung… is doing all the for us anyway, right?_

_For me._

_He’d do all sorts of dirty things… for me… if it’d make me happy… right?_

Saeran’s desperate to see that proved.

Even if Saeyoung doesn’t feel the same way, he…

“Yeah. I want something.” He leans over to the stove-top, and turns off the heat to the pan where eggs sizzle gently. He doesn’t even sigh as he notes Saeyoung has yet again managed to get a tiny bit of shell into one of them. Which Saeyoung would insist on eating, if it was pointed out.

“Saeran…?” Saeyoung turns, colouring slightly as he comes almost nose-to-nose with his brother. “Uhm… do you… not want eggs?”

“I want what I paid for,” Saeran replies, smirking at the confusion in his brother’s eyes. _Ah… it feels so much better being able to see your face… I love your face… I want…_

He places his other hand on his twin’s waist, too, and presses his mouth against his Saeyoung’s briefly, a kiss that feels far more like he’s throwing down a gauntlet than initiating romance. His brother’s mouth is slack against the kiss, stunned and barely breathing.

After they part: “Saeran, what are you…?”

“I sucked your dick last night, Saeyoung. I pushed it deep into my throat and I drank your cum like water.”

Saeyoung’s body turns to stone under his brother’s hands.

“You…? Saeran, you… I… I don’t know what you mean…”

Saeran leans in to nip at his brother’s neck and then presses his lips to his ear. “Yeah. Me. Don’t play dumb. I followed you to that club, hyung. I watched guys blow their load down your throat. Saw you touching yourself, too. I know what you do.”

Now, Saeyoung’s trembling, and if it wasn’t for Saeran’s hold on his waist, it feels like his twin would barely be able to stand. Shaken to his core.

“Saeran… I’m sorry… it was the easiest way to… I didn’t want to worry you…”

“Sorry?” Saeran finds the part of himself that had wanted to punch the guy calling his twin a whore, that part which had lashed out and scarred Yoosung’s eye. It makes him his fingers dig into his brother’s waist, hard. “You’re sorry you let all those other guys use your mouth to get off? That you made a spectacle of yourself in front of all those people? Did I say you had to stop? You’re clearly good at it.”

But he does want Saeyoung to stop, wants him to stop and hold him and tell him he only wants to be like that with Saeran, that he’ll only ever share himself with Saeran, no one else, but… but!

There’s something about the desperation in Saeyoung’s voice that gets Saeran worked up, too.

He can feel his cock beginning to tent his pyjama pants, stiffening at the memory of his twin’s mouth dripping with sperm.

“Do you like the taste? Is it just an excuse, huh? You’re addicted to sucking dick, aren’t you, Saeyoung?”

That part of Saeran that wants to _take_ and _own_ and _control_ steps forward and pushes Saeyoung against the bench by the stove, pinning him with a thigh between his twin’s. There’s no way Saeyoung will be able to ignore his brother’s erection, pressed this close together.

“You really are, aren’t you? I bet you can barely think at all between those nights, desperate to feel some filthy pervert’s damp dick blocking off your breath. I bet you do it for free, and the club takes your cut. That’s how desperate you are for cock.”

Saeyoung’s response come out in a whimper, eyes wide. “Saeran, it’s not-! It’s not like that at all! I make… even just one night a week covers more than our living costs! And…!” He’s shaking, and pinned, but he forces some of his own strength back into his voice all the same. “There’s… there’s nothing shameful about sex work, Saeran. It’s a service people want, and… if anything, hacking and working for the Agency was far dirtier… this is… a step up for me… where no one can trace us… where it’s all in cash…”

Saeran changes tack. “So why did you hide it from me, huh?”

“…because I didn’t want you to hate me…”

Now Saeyoung’s voice is small.

“…because… even if it’s okay… I wish… you could have an older brother who you could… tell people about without any embarrassment.”

It’s unfair. It’s too unfair. Saeyoung’s too kind. Too sweet.

Saeyoung might not be addicted to cock, but Saeran’s addicted to his brother’s sentiment.

And his smell…

And the way he feels under Saeran’s fingers…

“Mmm. Well. Make it up to me, then.”

Saeran might be feeling soft at his twin’s words, but he’s still hard as a rock elsewhere.

And he wants Saeyoung more than he can bear.

“I paid for you last night, after all. But I sucked you off instead, remember? That tongue on your dick was mine. That throat you pushed into was mine. You told me you wanted me. You said it.”

“I… I didn’t _know_! I would never -!”

“ _Why_? Why _never?_ What’s wrong with me?” Now Saeran’s voice begins to break. “You’ll suck all those other guy’s dicks, but not mine?”

Saeyoung gasps at this, reaching out for the first time to wrap his arms around his twin. “Saeran, no. No! It’s because we’re brothers, that’s the only… there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re… I love you so much, Saeran. Please. Please believe me. There’s nothing… there’s no one I care about more than you.”

_Ahh…_ It feels good. Saeran wants more. He wants so much more.

“Then, give me what I paid for, Saeyoung. If you care about me more than them, you’ll want to give me my money’s worth, right?”

“B… but… you’re my…”

“Let go of me.”

Saeran’s change of tone is so sudden, Saeyoung obeys it without a thought, dropping his hands to his sides.

“You’re my brother? You think I care?” Saeran releases Saeyoung, too, placing his hands on his twins’s shoulders instead. Pushing down.

Saeyoung sinks to his knees all too easily. Saeran presses his clothed cock against his twin’s cheek.

“Hah… look. I’m so hard for you, Saeyoung. If you really are addicted to dick, why not just come to me next time? I’ll keep your mouth full… and your stomach. Because you’re swallowing all of this, Saeyoung. No mess like what you did with the other guys. If it’s my cum, you’ll drink it all up, won’t you?”

“Saeran… if you want me to stop working… I… I can stop… I’ll find something else… you don’t have to…”

Saeran responds by freeing his stiff, throbbing penis from his pants, letting his balls hang out over the soft fabric, his cock pointing firmly at Saeyoung’s mouth.

“Maybe you can quit, after you finish servicing your last customer… me. I paid for you. I told you. But instead I serviced you, right? You owe me.”

He places a hand under Saeyoung’s chin, pressing his thumb against his twin’s lips, as his other hand goes to the phone in his pyjama pocket. At first, just to ensure it doesn’t fall out, but…

_Yes. I wanted to record it, last time, didn’t I?_

Saeyoung’s lips part easily enough around his thumb, his twin’s eyes now focused entirely on Saeran’s cock, balls heavy with cum still unspent from the night before.

_Maybe I knew I was saving it for now, even then…_

“Don’t you want to know how I taste, ‘Lulu’? I tasted you… come on… taste it, and…”

Saeran presses the tip of his cock against his brother’s lips, next to his thumb, which he slides out as his twin accepts the head of his penis instead.

“…get addicted to me, Saeyoung. Drink me up so that you know whose dick is the only one you’re going to suck from now on.”

Then he pushes forwards, and Saeyoung’s mouth accepts him easily, whether out of habit or out of real acceptance, Saeran doesn’t know.

“Ugh…” Saeran groans, a spike of pleasure running through him. “It feels good… ah… so I guess you don’t need a wall between us to suck me off, after all. Good…”

He begins to thrust in and out of Saeyoung’s mouth, at first doing most of the movement, hand still on Saeyoung’s chin, but eventually his brother lifts his own hands to stroke at Saeran's balls and grasp at his cock, too, getting more and more into the actions with every thrust. As Saeyoung gets into it, Saeran fumbles briefly with his phone, pressing ‘record’ and holding it out to capture every moment he can of his brother sucking him off.

“Ah…! Yes! Saeyoung…! Suck me! You want me too! You said it! And you _mean_ it now!”

Saeyoung works his cock like an expert, gulping and sucking and impaling himself on it like he really was unable to think about anything else, other than dick. He doesn’t notice the phone.

“H… ah, I’m so close already, Saeyoung. Ah… does it feel good, sucking your little brother’s dick? You really will do anything to taste cock, won’t you? But just mine… just mine from now on…”

Saeyoung groans, his twin’s dick deep in his throat, unable to respond in any way, but driving Saeran wild with every powerful suck.

“M…maybe from now on… I should just feed you like this…” Saeran adds, beginning to babble from the stimulation and the intoxicating feeling of looking down and seeing his brother worshipping his cock with every movement. “If… we need to save money… then, live off my cum, Saeyoung… I’ll feed you e-every morning…”

And it’s too, too much. Saeran comes at the thought, pumping his brother’s mouth full of semen, balls clenching and releasing so hard it almost hurts.

When he finally pulls back, his cock leaving Saeyoung’s lips creates a loud, wet smacking sound. He ends the recording on his phone, placing it on the bench behind his kneeling twin.

Insurance for later.

“Mmm… did you like it, Saeyoung? Did it taste good?”

Saeran sinks to the floor in front of his twin, exhaustion claiming him. His dick, covered in Saeyoung’s spit, still hangs over the edge of his pyjama pants, the air cool against it. He leaves it out, much more keen to wrap his arms around his brother’s shoulders and pull him close.

“Saeran…” Saeyoung hugs him back, stroking a hand down to his waist. “Saeran, I…” He trails off, a moment, breaths slowly aligning to his twin’s.

He tries again. “Saeran… I…I’ll quit my job, but… you don’t need to… do this…”

It’s enough to rouse Saeran out of his blissful haze. “Yeah. I don’t _have_ to do anything. I _want_ to. But if you’re not working any more, then I guess you’ll just have to do me for free, huh?”

He drops a hand down to Saeyoung’s pants, gratified when he feels how solid his twin has grown there, too. “Seems like you don’t hate it. Sucking my dick got you hard.”

It’s hard to hide the note of pride that creeps into his voice at that. Which only makes Saeyoung’s response hurt him more.

“I… I’ve trained to get hard when there’s a cock in my mouth, Saeran… it’s part of the show, showing everyone… that.”

Saeran’s grip on his brother turns fierce, and his voice high and tight. “…you didn’t like it? Is… is that what you’re saying? You don’t… you don’t like me…?”

“No! Saeran, I love you, I -!”

“I…” Saeran feels a lump in his throat. “I love you… I love you too… and… I… don’t want you… to be closer to anyone else… I want you… just for myself… remember… when we were kids… you’d kiss me when I cried?”

Saeyoung’s voice is soft. “Of course. Saeran…”

“I want you to kiss me when I’m not crying, too…”

_That_ really seems to get through to Saeyoung more than anything else. He lifts a hand to tangle his fingers in his brother’s hair.

“…I. If you want me to…”

Saeran winces. “I… I want you to want it, too, though… I want you to want me, too, Saeyoung…”

Saeyoung answers by pressing his lips against his brother’s, eyes closed. Stroking at his twin’s cheek with his free hand.

His mouth tastes acrid, Saeran’s semen having flooded it only minutes before. But to Saeran, it’s sweet.

A promise. One that he’ll make sure Saeyoung keeps, this time.

And if Saeyoung doesn’t…

There’s always the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an ambiguous note to end on, I know. Does Saeyoung really return his brother's feelings? Is Saeran going to blackmail him after all? I could potentially see myself writing a sequel to this though at the moment I am merely dead human paste on the ground after writing 7000 words in five hours, sob.


End file.
